<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lies kept Crooked by authenticaussie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175309">Lies kept Crooked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/authenticaussie/pseuds/authenticaussie'>authenticaussie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and we can watch the stars on the water [69]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Sabo likes to mess with people and who better to mess with than his brother's new family???, or: aka the fic where sabo is a lying lie child and enjoys being a Little Shit, that's rhetorical the answer is: nobody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/authenticaussie/pseuds/authenticaussie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabo likes to listen at keyholes; it usually leads to some pretty funny scenarios.</p><p>For him, at least.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and we can watch the stars on the water [69]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/131913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lies kept Crooked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ammo-never-runs-out-of-knives: Modern au where half the the wbs are convinced that Sabo is the 'good' 'well behaved' brother and the other half knows the truth and is rightfully terrified.</p><p>YOU! ARE! RIGHT! AND YOU SHOULD! SAY IT!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabo has manners-with-a-capital-M, and manners-with-a-capital-M dictates that one should not listen at keyholes with a grin.</p><p>But, then again, manners-with-a-capital-M also states that people shouldn’t talk about you behind your back, and it has a lot to say on the matter of duty; as a spy, he’s surely just doing his duty by spying.</p><p>“I’m <em>telling </em>you, he’s feral! He’s just as bad as Ace was before he chilled out.”</p><p>“<em>No-one </em>is as bad as Ace was.”</p><p>“<em>Sabo is</em>,” gets hissed with so much venom that Sabo has to press his hand against his mouth to stop himself from laughing. “You know how nutso the kids get when they have candy? Well <em>someone </em>gave the little brats sugar last week, and it sure as fuck wasn’t me!”</p><p>“How are you so sure it was Sabo?”</p><p>“He was the only one around!”</p><p>Someone sighs, and Sabo can imagine the eye-roll that accompanies the disapproving tone. “Except for every single other person helping you take care of the kids.”</p><p>“Yeah, and you think any of <em>them </em>wanted to take care of kids on a sugar high? Sabo was the only person there and he jumped right before we found that the kids had gotten candy.”</p><p>“And they couldn’t have gotten into your ‘secret’ stash, Thatch?”</p><p>“Sabo’s a menace! I’m not backing down!”</p><p>Oh, that seems as good an entry as any; Sabo pushes the door open just in time to catch, “You’re delusional; he’s just a kid!”</p><p>“A kid?” he asks, an innocent smile on his face.</p><p>The room falls silent. His grin stretches wider.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, hello everyone,” Sabo says, letting delight seep into his tone and watching a few faces twist with horror or pained resignation. “I didn’t expect to run into such a gathering. What were you talking about?”</p><p>The silence stands like clock ticks, present and jolting, and then Thatch blurts, “Were you listening to us?”</p><p>“Why would I do that?” Sabo says. “Spying’s rude.”</p><p>It feels like the whole room frowns; every person there knows his occupation - or, at the very least, they’ve caught him spying before. Sabo’s grin hurts his cheeks, but there’s no way he can dampen his amusement.</p><p>“Are you-” says Jozu, just as Cherry says, “You’re not-”</p><p>They both pause, indicate for the other to go first, and hover awkwardly, trying to decide. Sabo takes the decision away from them, and says, “You should ask Ace about the incident at the zoo.”</p><p>“Incident at the zoo?” asks Izo, squinting at Sabo like he can tell Sabo’s lying. No-one has been able to tell that Sabo’s lying since Ace, and that’s only because Sabo lets him know. Mostly. Ace and Luffy are his only weak spots, and Izo can’t use themto determine the truth of what Sabo’s saying.</p><p>“Didn’t any of you ever read the news of hyenas escaping and eating a bunch of politicians?” he blinks at them innocently, a look he’d stolen from Luffy, and then quickly slips out the door before their shocked faces make him laugh.</p><p>The zoo incident hadn’t <em>really </em>been his fault, and if any of them gathered the courage to ask, Ace would surely tell them as such - but Sabo knew that’d take time, and he already had plans for more mischief.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>